


#firstdate, #govea

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [4]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: "goyong you're adopted" "oh yes i know" "how" "i have two dads man wtf", Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Traditional Filipino Courting™, ensemble fic intensifies, fem!Joven, rusca baby needs to eat properly
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date lang daw ito. Walang kalokohan, walang sikretong lugar, walang paglabag sa mga bilin ng mga magulang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jose and Manuel Bernal, Kap Janolino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrejaPatata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/gifts).



> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/131867242803/firstdate-govea-1).

Date lang daw ito. Walang kalokohan, walang sikretong lugar, walang paglabag sa mga bilin ng mga magulang. Isang buong araw ang pinayagan nila Luna at Isabel na ilabas ang kanilang bunso, at balak ni Gregorio na sulitin ito ng lubusan.

Magkikita sila sa isang maliit na cafe malapit sa campus, hindi gaanong kalayo mula sa kanilang mga bahay. Nakatutok lang si Gregorio sa cellphone niya habang nakatayo sa tabi ng pader ng cafe, pilit na pawalain ang kaba sa kaniyang dibdib at hindi pansinin ang mga dalagang kanina pang tinatangkang kunin ang kaniyang pansin.

Mas pinili niyang padalhan si Manuel ng sangkaterbang Pusheen na stickers sa Facebook. Kung malunod ang enhinyero sa notifications, eh wala siyang pakialam.

Baka naman masyado siyang maagang pumunta, isip niya, at naalala niya ang sinabi sa kaniya ni Mabini kaninang umaga:

“ _Anak, alas-nuwebe pa lang. Hindi ka ba masyadong maaga?_ ”

Hindi naman yata.

( _Punyeta_ , oo nga. Sabi niya alas-diyes sila magkikita ni Jovea.)

Napasimangot si Gregorio, at nagbuntung-hininga ang binata.

Nang magsawa sa walang-pansin ni Manuel sa mga stickers niya sa Messenger, pinili ni Gregorio na si Rusca na lang ang kaniyang guguluhin.

Sa ikaanim na Business Fish na sticker, na-seen din siya sa wakas, at sumagot si Rusca:

> _putangina mo, gago :)))_

Ngumiti si Gregorio at sumagot ng mga walong Business Fish at Pusheen na sticker.

> _oo na, nakaalis na ng bahay si jovea ang kulit mo_

Doon, napangiti si Gregorio.

> _Talaga? Anong oras pa?_

> _sa wakas sumagot ng maayos, sus. kanina pa nga eh. sabi nga namin ang aga niya_

Si Jovea rin. Lumaki ang ngiti ni Gregorio, at parang lumaki ang puso niya.

> _shet naka-data ka ba anong plan gamit mo_

Hindi na niya sinagot si Rusca (at sineen-zone niya pa) nang biglang may narinig siyang may tumawag sa kaniyang pangalan. Lumingon siya, at nakita niyang parating ang isang dalagang nakaputing sundress, at halos parang lumiwanag ang mundo niya.

“Goyong,” Ngiti ni Joveang parang naubusan ng hininga, at kay ganda niya noong araw na iyon: mamula-mula ang kaniyang pisngi, at naka-braid ang buhok ng dalaga. “Sorry, naghintay ka ba ng matagal?”

“Hindi naman, halos kakarating ko lang.” Sagot ni Gregorio, at inakbayan niya ang dalaga. “… Parang ang aga natin pareho.”

Humagikgik si Jovea. “Oo nga. Ayaw pa nga sana ako palabasin ni Daddy ng ganitong kaaga eh.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Mapapahintay daw ako.”

“Hindi ‘yan mangyayari.” Nginitian siya ni Gregorio. “OK. Masyado tayong maaga kaya hindi pa bukas yung mall, pero kasi balak kong manood ng sine mamaya.”

“Ah, sige ba.” Tango ni Jovea, “Anong klaseng pelikula?”

“Mamili na lang tayo pagdating natin.” Sagit ni Gregorio. “Siguro mag-ubos muna tayo ng oras sa ibang lugar.”

“Sa parke?” Tanong ni Jovea, at tumango si Gregorio.

“Sige ba.” Sagot niya, at nag-umpisa silang maglakad.

“Ah, teka lang.” Napatigil si Jovea, at tinignan siya ni Gregoriong nagtataka. Nginitian siya ng dalaga, bago biglang hinawakan ni Jovea ang kamay niya. “Date tayo diba? Dapat magkaholding-hands tayo.”

Napangiti si Gregorio, at natawa ng bahagya. “Ang cute mo talaga.”

Mahiyain ang ngiti ni Jovea, ngunit hinigpitan niya hawak niya sa kamay ni Gregorio.

Maganda na sana yung mga ganap, nang may makita si Gregorio sa gawing kanan na bahagi ng kaniyang paningin. Napalingon siya, at—

 _Tangina_.

Nakaupo sa isang mesa ang isa sa mga bodyguard ng kaniyang tatay. Si Ketchup—este, si Kap Janolino, pilit na hindi maging halata ang pagbantay niya sa kanilang dalawa. Parang nanyelo ang kaniyang dugo sa gulat, at napatigil siya bigla.

“… Goyong?” tanong ni Jovea, at iniling niya ang kaniyang ulo.

“Wala lang. Tara na.”

Tinitigan ni Gregorio ang bodyguard, at alam niyang naiistorbo siya dahil sa pagkadiskubre. Habang papalakad silang dalawa palayo sa cafe ay agarang tinext niya agad mga tatay niya.

> To: Tay –  _paalisin mo si ketchup_

> To: Itay –  _pakisabi kay tay na paawatin na mga bantay. Thank you po_

Nakarating silang dalawa sa parke na walang nagrereply kay Gregorio, at hindi niya alam kung ikatutuwa niya ba ito o hindi.

Naupo silang dalawa sa isang bangko malapit sa lawa ng mga bibe, at tahimik silang pareho na naghintay ng mga oras.

Bakas sa kanilang dalawa ang kaba, at hindi nila parehong alam kung anong gagawin, o sasabihin. Si Gregorio, kahit gaano nang karaming date ang napuntahan niya, parang first date na ulit, ngayong kasama niya si Jovea. Si Jovea naman, unang-unang date niya ito, at kahit na noong panahon ng kaniyang kabataan ay napahilig sa romance novels, ay hindi niya maisip kung anong gagawin.

Sa gayon, tahimik nilang napalipas ang trenta minutos bago may nagsalita.

Ang masahol pa, ay hindi isa sa kanilang dalawa ang nagsalita.

“Gago, ‘wag ka kasing maingay!”

“Tangina, Jose, pinuno niya Messenger inbox ko!”

“… Kuya Jose?” Tanong ni Jovea, at lumingon sila pareho ni Gregorio upang makita ang magkapatid na nasa kabilang bangko, nakaharap palayo sa lawa. May gitara na hawak si Jose, at si Manuel ay nakaupo sa isang beatbox, nakasimangot sa kaniyang cellphone.

“Manuel?” Tanong din ni Gregorio, at napatingin ang dalawa sa kanila.

“Uuuy.” Lumaki ang ngiti ni Jose. “Date sila oh. _Yiiih_.”

“Tangina mo, Goyong, ba’t ka padala ng padala ng Pusheen na sticker sa Messenger ko?” Sumimangot si Manuel, at doon, napatawa si Gregorio.

“Sabi ko na nga ba maiinis ka.”

Humagikgik si Jovea. “Ang cute mo rin pala, Goyong.”

Namula si Gregorio, at biglang nagsalita si Jose.

“OK, ang lalandi niyo talaga.” Ngiti niya. “Tama nga na sinab—”

“Jose, wala kang Toblerone cake mamaya kung tinuloy mo ‘yang pagsasalita mo.” Biglang banggit ni Manuel, at agarang nanahimik ang nakababata. Nagtinginan sina Jovea at si Gregorio.

“… Ano nga pala ba ginagawa niyo dito, Tito Manuel?” Tanong ni Jovea, at napatingin ulit si Gregorio sa kaniya.

“Tito mo siya?”

“Ah, lagi naman kaming nandito sa parke napeperform ah.” Sagot ni Manuel na parang hindi nagsalita si Gregorio. “Diba, Jose?”

“Basta ba may cake ba eh—opo, kuya, opo.”

Parang ang sakit ng pagkasiko ni Manuel kay Jose. Lalong nagtaka sina Gregorio at si Jovea.

“Teka, diba ako ang vocalist sa ating tatlo?” Tanong ni Gregorio, at parang may kulang na sa ngiti ni Manuel.

“Eh hindi naman lagi ikaw. Gusto rin minsan ni Jose na nasa spotlight.”

“Kuya, anong—” Siko. “Ah, opo. Grabe. Spotlight.”

“Kuya Jose, hindi ka naman marunong kumanta ah.”

Napatawa bigla si Gregorio sa biglang simangot ni Jose.

“Grabe, Jovea. Low blow. Ang sweet sweet mo pa naman na bata, anyare?”

“Bad influence boyfriend niya.” Sagot ni Manuel, at doon, namula ang dalawa.

“Boyfriend?” Tanong ni Jovea, at ngumiti ng bahagya si Gregorio.

“Hindi pa,” Sagot ni Gregorio. “Manliligaw pa lang.”

“Sus.” Ngiti ni Jose. “Pero kung umarte, parang kayo na. Landi!” natawa siya, at sinapak siya ng kuya niya sa braso.

“Parang ikaw hindi kinikilig sa kanila.”

“Ah, sabi na nga ba. Binabantayan niyo kami, ano?” Tanong ni Gregorio, at doon, napatigil ang magkapatid. “Si Ginoong Luna ang nag-utos?”

Nagtinginan ang magkapatid, at walang sumagot.

“OK. Sabihan mo siya na nagpapakatotoo ako. Hindi ako manggagago, at hindi ko sisirain ang pagtitiwala na binigay sa akin ni Madam Isabel.” Wika ni Gregorio. “At ng mga tatay ko.”

Sinikipan ni Jovea ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Gregorio, at lumaki ngiti niya.

“Lalong lalo na ang tiwala ni Jovea. Aalagaan ko siya, promise.”

May lumipas na sandali, at napangiti si Manuel.

“Sana nakikinig ka, Tito Tonio.” Bigla niyang banggit. “Sabi ko nga diba, best friend ko ‘yang si Goyong eh.”

May gumalaw sa mga palumpong, at bigla rin itong tumigil.

Napatawa ang magkapatid, at kinindatan silang dalawa nin Jose.

“Basta. Kung kami ang tatanungin, bet namin kayo ni Goyong. OK kayo sa amin.” Sabi niya, at tumango ang kuya niya.

“O sige.” Ngiti niya, “Siguro kung sobrang bagal niyong maglakad eh maabutan niyo ang pagbukas ng mall.” Binigyan niya si Jovea ng dalawang gift check. “Regalo, galing sa amin ni Jose. Pang-cafe date niyo mamaya.”

Lumaki ang ngiti ng dalaga.

“Salamat po, Tito Manuel.”

“Hindi mo naman talaga ako tito eh,” tawa ni Manuel. “Family friend lang.”

“Kinabahan tuloy ako.” Ngiti ni Gregorio, at tinignan niya si Jovea. “O tara? Mall na tayo?”

“Oo ba.” Tango ni Jovea. “Salamat ulit!”

“Walang anuman.” Kinawayan sila ng magkapatid, at sabay silang naglakad palabas ng parke.


	2. Alejandrino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/131953877178/firstdate-govea-25).

Maaga silang nakarating sa mall, at naabutan pa nila ang pagbukas nito. Ngayong nagkita sila nila Jose at Manuel, may nahanap ang dalawa ng mapag-uusapan, at katulad ng dati, buhay na buhay na silang nag-uusap.

“Tapos, tapos… kinain ni Manuel ng buo yung jawbreaker!”

“Talaga?” Tawa ni Jovea, “Grabe, hindi ba ang laki nun?”

“Oo,” Ngiti ni Gregorio. “Sinabihan ko na nga siya na huwag niyang gagawin yun, eh. Tigas ng ulo. Medyo kalbo na nga, ang tigas pa ng ulo.”

Humagikgik ang dalaga, at lumaki ngiti ni Gregorio.

“Naalala ko bigla si Kuya Rusca.” Biglang sabi ni Jovea. “Noong isang pasko, nagbilin si Mommy na huwag galawin ang mga nakahandang ensaymada hanggang makarating yung mga bisita namin. Alam mo naman yung love story ni Kuya at ng ensaymada.”

“Ay, parang alam ko bagsak nito ah.” Tawa ni Gregorio.

“Alam mo na.” Kinindatan siya ni Jovea, “Grabe, sinaksak ni Kuya isang buong ensaymada sa bibig niya!”

“ _Buo_?” nabigla si Gregorio, at natawa ang dalaga.

“Hindi naman. May nakalitaw na parte ng ensaymada sa bibig niya. Teka, may picture yata ako…” nilabas ni Jovea ang cellphone niya, at habang hinahanap niya ang litrato ay inakbayan siya ni Gregorio upang dalhin sa sinehan. “Ah, ito!”

Nakarating sila sa escalator nang mahanap ni Jovea, at natapilok ito sa maling tapak.

“Jovea!” sinalo nang agaran ni Gregorio si Jovea, hawak ang kaniyang baywang at siko. Hinila niya agad ang dalaga papasok sa yakap niya, at halos napatigil ang mundo nila nang pumasok si Jovea na parang tamang-tama na andun siya sa yakap ni Gregorio.

Nagkatitigan ang dalawa at namula sila pareho.

“… Salamat, Goyong.” Wika ng dalaga, at napangiti si Gregorio—

At siya naman ang natapilok sa pagtapos ng escalator. Hindi sila nalaglag, at nakabawi pa ng tayo si Gregorio, ngunit nasira na moment nila. Tumabi silang pareho palayo sa escalator, at nagtawanan ang dalawa.

“Grabe,” Wika ni Gregorio. “Ang… torpe nun ah.”

“Oo nga.” Ngiti ni Jovea. “Akala ko pa naman, ikaw si Goyong the White Horse Prince.”

“Huy.” Tumawa ang binata at pinisil niya ang ilong ni Jovea. “Yung pagka-Wattpad mo, lumilitaw na. Anong White Horse-White Horse ‘yan?”

“Manahimik ka, ‘yun kaya tawag sa ‘yo ng mga tao sa Files natin.”

“Aba. May stalker pala ako.”

“Hindi kaya!”

“O, hijo, masamang mang-away ng dalaga.”

Napatigil ang dalawa, at lumingon sila pareho.

“… Tito Alejandrino?” Tanong ni Jovea, at nginitian sila ng Heneral na palapit. “Ano pong ginagawa niyo rito?”

Nag-mano si Jovea kay Alejandrino, at pagkalipas ng sandaling pagkaabala sa anong gagawin, ay nag-mano rin si Gregorio.

“Ah, sinabihan ako ni Tonying na bantayan ko raw kayo.” Sagot niya, at sa bandang malayong lugar, may narinig silang may sumigaw na, ‘ _tangina!_. Nagtinginan sina Gregorio at Jovea, at biglang natawa si Alejandrino. “Ay, joke. Ano nga ba ulit…” nilabas niya ang kaniyang cellphone, at pasingkit niyang binasa ang screen nito. “… May… bibilhin lang ako.” Basa niya, at nginitian niya ang dalawa. “Ayos ba?”

“… Hindi po sa nambabastos, ngunit…” Wika ni Gregorio. “Uh. Binuking niyo po si Ginoong Luna.”

“Ah.” Napatigil si Alejandrino, at natawa muli ng malakas. “Gawain ko naman lagi ‘yun eh. Kaya nga naging sila ni Isabel!”

“Talaga po?” biglang tanong ni Jovea, at tumango si Alejandrino.

“Oo naman. Buti nga kayong dalawa medyo mabilis-bilis pa. Imagine niyo ako, inip na inip sa paghihintay sa mga magulang mo, hija!” Tawa niya, at sinundot niya ilong ni Jovea. Natawa ang dalaga, at doon, napangiti si Gregorio. “Isa’t kalahating taon! Mas mabilis pa kumilos si Governor Aguinaldo—ay, teka. Senator na siya diba?”

“Opo,” Tango ni Gregorio. “Ako po nga pala anak niya. Gregorio Del Pi—ah. Gregorio Aguinaldo-Mabini, po. Goyong na lang po.”

Nagkamayan ang dalawa, at tinignan ni Alejandrino ng mabuti si Gregorio.

“Ahh, ikaw yung sinabi ni Attorney na inampon nila Aguinaldo.” Tango ni Alejandrino. “Eh, mukhang matino ka naman, hijo. Siguro ang nagpalaki sa ‘yo si Attorney Mabini.”

“Ah…” Napatigil ng bahagya si Gregorio, at napansin ito ni Jovea. Hinawakan agad ng dalaga ang kamay niya, at hingpitan niya ang kapit.

“Eh pero kung OK ka naman kay Isabel, eh, OK ka na sa akin.” Tuloy ni Alejandrino. “Masyadong mapili ‘yang babaeng ‘yan eh—ah. Wag niyo lang ako sumbungin sa kaniya na sinabi ko ‘yun.”

“Opo, Tito Alejandrino.” Tango ng dalaga. “Ah, pasensya na po, bibili pa po kasi kami ni Goyong ng ticket para sa movie?”

“Ahh, sige, sige.” Ngiti ng Heneral. “Magpakabait kayong dalawa, ha? Enjoy!” umalis ang Heneral, kasabay ng pagtawa at pagkaway sa dalawa.

Nang mawala na ang Heneral, agarang niyakap ni Jovea si Gregorio.

“Sorry kay Tito Alejandrino.” Agad niyang sinabi, at bahagyang nabawasan ang simangot ni Gregorio. Mahina niyang niyakap rin si Jovea at nagbuntung-hininga ang binata.

“Hindi ko talaga alam kung bakit ayaw na ayaw nilang lahat sa tatay ko.” Wika niya, “Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit basta opisyal ng gobyerno eh, marumi na agad.” Bahagyang hinigpitan niya yakap niya kay Jovea, at sinagot ito ng dalaga ng paghimas sa likod niya. “E ano ngayon kung kapangalan niya yung unang presidente? Hindi naman sila parehong tao.”

“Alam ko, Goyong,” Sagot ni Jovea. “Sorry talaga.”

“Hindi mo naman kasalanan.” Sinabi ni Gregorio sa tela ng blusa ni Jovea. “… Sorry naging ganito ako.”

“OK lang. Masama naman kung lagi mong tinatago damdamin mo. Mas nagiging macho ka kaya kung marunong kang maging malungkot.” Lumayo si Jovea at nginitian niya si Gregorio. “Unang-unang sa lahat, Goyong, kaibigan mo ako. Tutulungan kita sa mga problema mo. Pangalawa na yung panliligaw mo, at kung hindi naman matuloy eh, at least friends pa rin tayo.”

Napangiti doon si Gregorio, at natawa ng bahagya. “Alam mo, ganyang mga ginagawa mo?”

“… Oo, bakit?”

“’Yan yung dahilan kung bakit ako nagkagusto sa iyo.”

Napatigil si Jovea doon, at namula ang kaniyang mga pisngi.

“… Ah.”

Nginitian siya ni Gregorio, at hinawakan ang kaniyang kamay. “Tara. Bili tayo ng ticket. Anong oras gusto mong showing? May animated film sa 11:30.”

“… Sige.” Sagot ni Joveang mabagal, at napatawa si Gregorio.

“Bakit? Hindi ka pa ba over it?”

“Goyong, sinong hindi makaka-over it sa pinagsasabi mo?” Sagot ng dalaga.

“Kinikilig ka ba?”

“Ayaw kong aminin.”

Natawa si Gregorio, at lumingon-lingon sa paligid. Nang walang makita (mga nag-aaligid na mga bantay ni Luna, o mga bodyguard ni Aguinaldo) sa paligid, nginitian niya si Jovea, at hinalikan niya kamay nito.

“Cute mo talaga.”

Halos masunog na sa init ang pisngi ng dalaga.

“Nakakahiya kang kasama.” Sagot niya, at natawa lang si Gregorio.

“Love you too.”

Kay dali niyang sinabi, ngunit pareho silang napatigil. Nagtitigan sila sa pagkabigla, at unti-unti rin silang umawat sa titigan.

“… OK.” Wika ni Gregorio, biglaang hiyang-hiya. “… Bili tayo ng ticket.”

“Sige ba…” Sagot ni Jovea. “Ikaw na bahala sa film.”

“… OK.”

Nakabili sila ng mabilisan, at buong panahon ng pagbili, ay hindi pa rin nagbibitaw ang kanilang mga kamay sa isa’t isa.


	3. Paterno, Buencamino, Garcia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/132015521348/firstdate-govea-35).

Pumasok sila ng maaga sa sinehan upang makanood ng mga trailer bago magumpisa ang pelikula. May hawak na dalawang bote ng tubig si Jovea, at hawak naman ni Gregorio ang isang malaking lalagyan ng popcorn.

“Talagang OK ka lang sa cheese flavour na popcorn?” tanong ni Gregorio, at tumango si Jovea habang papalakad sila papunta sa row nila.

“OK lang. Nag-aalala nga ako baka ayaw mo ang cheese kasi medyo plain sya.” Sagot ng dalaga, at nginitian siya ni Gregorio.

“Hindi, OK lang ang cheese, promise.” Sagot niya, at pumasok sila sa row nila. “Medyo mahilig naman ako sa cheese eh.”

“Hmm. Nagsisinungaling para maka-impress ng babae. Gregorio, hindi ka pinalaki ni Mr. Aguinaldo nang mang-ganyan ng dalaga!”

Napatigil si Gregorio sa gitna ng pag-upo, at lumingon sila pareho ni Jovea upang makita sina Paterno at Buencamino na nakaupo sa row sa likod nila.

Gustong magmura ni Gregorio. Bantay ba nanaman ito ng tatay niya?

“… Tito Felipe. Tito Pedro.” Wika niyang walang tono, at nginitian siya ni Jovea upang kalmahin siya. “Ano pong ginagawa niyo rito.”

Hindi na tanong ang kaniyang tono. Napatawa ang dalawang lalaki.

“Ahh, Gregorio. Para ka nang tatay mong si Apolinario.” Iniling ni Buencamino ang ulo niya, habang natatawa. “At para sagutan ang tanong mo, inimbitahan ako ni Felipe na manood ngayon ng sine.”

“Oo. Sikat na sikat pa naman itong pelikulang ito. Gusto lang naming magmadali at manood ng maaga.”

“… Tito. Second week na po ng showing nito.”

Napatahimik ang dalawang lalaki, at minabuti ni Jovea na paluwagin ang tensyon.

“Ah, excuse me po,” wika niya, at parang isang kislap ng bituin, ay bumalik ang buhay sa dalawang mama.

“Ahh, nga pala! Sino itong napakagandang dalagang kasama mo, Gregorio?” Nginitian ni Paterno si Jovea, at halos takpan ni Gregorio ang dalaga gamit ang katawan niya.

“Ka-date ko.” Sagot niya ng simple, “Pinapunta kayo ni ‘Tay dito ano?”

“Hindi ah. Gusto ko lang ipakita kay Felipe ang bago kong sinehan.”

“… Tito, hindi Ayala ang apelyido mo.”

“Itong nag-iisang sinehan lang ang akin, hijo. ‘Wag kang masyadong ma-stress.” Sagot niyang madali, “O sha, hija, anong pangalan mo?”

“Ah… Jovea Hernando-Luna po.” Sagot ng dalaga, at nag-mano siya sa dalawang lalaki. “Nice to meet you po.”

“Aba, ang galang niyang babae, Gregorio.” Wika ni Paterno.

“Ay, teka. Luna? Tatay mo ba si Heneral Antonio Luna?” Tanong ni Buencamino, at tumango ang dalaga.

“Opo. Pero retirado na po siya.” Sagot niya, “Ang pumalit po sa kaniya ay ang ninong ko po, si Heneral Jose Alejandrino.”

“Ay, tama. Oo nga, naalala ko siya.” Tumango ang dalawa. “Gregorio, hijo, nakakalimbag na pinayagan kang ligawan si Jovea ng tatay niya.”

“For the record po, yung nanay ko po ang pumayag.” Sagot ni Jovea, “Susunod na lang po si Daddy.”

“Sino nga ba ito ulit?”

“Si Doktora Isabel Hernando, po, Tito.” Sagot ni Gregorio, at hinawakan niya balikat ni Jovea. “Mauupo na po kami. Malapit nang mag-umpisa ang showing at gusto ko pang ma-text si ‘Tay para paawatin na kayong lahat. Una si Kap Janolino, tapos ngayon kayo.”

Natawa ng bahagya si Jovea, “Tapos sa side ko naman, sina Kuya Jose at Tito Manuel, saka si Tito Alejandrino.” Nginitian niya si Gregorio habang paupo sila, at nagbuntung-hininga ang binata.

“Pasensya talaga, Jovea,” sabi niya, “Hindi ko talaga aakalain na gagaguhin ako ng tatay ko.”

“OK lang. Yung Daddy ko rin naman.” Sagot ni Jovea. “Nga pala, bakit ba raw sinabi nila na nagsisinungaling ka tungkol sa pagkahilig sa cheese flavour na popcorn?”

Hindi sumagot si Gregorio, at namula ang pisngi niya.

“Ahh, masasagot namin ‘yan!” banggit ni Buencamino. “Hija, alam mo ba, noong bata si Gregorio—”

“Tito. Maraming. Salamat. Po.”

“Ay, ‘wag kang self-conscious.” Tawa ng ninong niya, “Basta. Jovea, noong bata pa si Gregorio, nabilaukan siya sa cheese ng popcorn.”

“Yung powder po?” tanong ni Jovea, at tumango ang lalaki.

“Oo.  _Iyak_  siya ng iyak!” Dito, pulang-pula na ang mukha ni Gregorio, at pilit na niyang magtago kay Jovea. Humagikgik ang dalaga at hinawakan niya ang balikat niya para hindi makalayo. “Hindi siya tumigil hanggang pinainom siya ng tubig ng tatay Emilio niya!”

“Shet.” Mura ni Gregorio sa hiya, at hinawakan ni Jovea ang kamay niya.

“Ang cute mo talaga.” Wika niyang mabanayad, at doon bahagyang nabawasan ang pagkahiya ni Gregorio.

“Nakakatuwa diba? Mula noon, ayaw niya na ng cheese popcorn. Ang gusto niya lagi barbecue eh ayaw naman ng mga tatay niya!”

“Ayaw kasi naman ni Itay ng popcorn in the first place…” sambit ni Gregorio, at natawa muli si Jovea.

“Sa totoo lang, Goyong, barbecue rin favourite ko. Si Kuya Rusca ang may gusto sa cheese.”

Nabigla si Gregorio sa sinabi ni Jovea, at nginitian siya ng dalaga ng pahiya.

“Alam ko. Medyo malabo tastes ko sa pagkain; diba dapat cheese gusto ng mga babae?”

“Sinong may sabi na kailangan mong sumunod sa ganyang pinaiiral na paniniwala?” sagot agad ni Gregorio, at tinignan ng dalawa ang kanilang lalagyan ng popcorn. “… Sayang naman ito.”

“Ah, amin na.” Wika ni Paterno, “Buti na lang ang nabili namin barbeque flavour.”

Nabigla ang dalawa at nginitian sila ng dalawang lalaki. Nagpalit sila ng lalagyan ng popcorn, at halos matawa si Gregorio sa pagka-awkward ng abutan.

“Katulad ng mga tatay mo, Gregorio, payag na payag kaming ligawan mo itong dalagang ito.” Wika ni Buencamino. “Hinding-hindi kami hahadlang sa inyong dalawa.”

“At kahit, oo, pinabantay kami ng tatay mo sa inyong dalawa, iyon ay dahil sa mahal na mahal ka niya. Gusto niya sigurong makita rin namin kung gaano ka kasaya ngayon.” Tuloy ni Paterno.

Doon parang lumaki ang puso ni Gregorio, at tumango siya.

“Sorry po na medyo nainis po ako sa inyo kanina.” Wika niya, at tinawanan iyon ng kaniyang mga ninong.

“Ay, walang anuman. Naiintindihan ka namin.” Kinindatan ni Paterno si Jovea, at humagikgik ang dalaga. “O, sige. Nood lang kayo diyan—enjoy! May regalo kami ng tito mo sa ilalim ng bucket!”

Nagtinginan sila Gregorio at Jovea, bigla, at sabay nilang hinanap ang regalo sa ilalim ng plastic ng bucket. Naglabas si Jovea ng dalawang papel, at nang ilawan ni Gregorio ng cellphone niya, ay napagtanto nila na sila’y dalawang PHP1000-worth na gift check sa isang high-end na restaurant.

“Tito…” Napalingon si Gregorio sa dalawa, at nginitian siya.

“Para naman may style pag kumain kayo mamaya. OK lang ‘yan, enjoy lang kayo!”

Nagtinginan ang dalawa, at napangiti sila.

“Salamat po.” Tango ni Jovea sa dalawa, at siya’y nginitian din.

“Walang anuman. O, ayan na ang simula! Manahimik na kayong dalawa!”

Tumugtog na ang mga unang nota ng opening theme nang napadala ni Gregorio ang text niya sa tatay niya:

> _Salamat po tay. I love you rin po._

* * *

Naiyak si Jovea sa bandang dulo ng pelikula, at bahagyang napaluha rin si Gregorio. Hinintay nilang matapos ang credits bago sila tumayo, at kasabay ng pagtayo nila, ay isang flash ng camera. Napasigaw si Jovea sa pagkabigla, at agad nang humarang si Gregorio kay Jovea sa kung sinuman ang kumuha ng litrato.

“Sino ‘yun?”

“Ah, pasensya na.” Wika bigla ng lalaking nasa kabilang dulo ng row nila, at nakita nilang si Mr. Garcia, nakangiti at hawak ang kaniyang camera. “Ang cute niyo kasing dalawa.”

Napangiti ang dalawa, at nilapitan nila ang dating teacher nila.

“Ano pong ginagawa niyo rito?” tanong ni Jovea, at nagkibit-balikat ang lalaki.

“Pareho ng mga ninong mo, hijo.” Tinuro niya si Gregorio, at napatawa ang dalawa. “Oo, pinabantay rin ako ng tatay mo, hija.”

“Sabi na nga ba.” Iniling ni Jovea ang ulo niya habang humahagikgik, at natawa rin si Gregorio.

“Sir, bakit OK ka lang na ibuking si Ginoong Luna?”

“Kasi naman, dapat nasa studio ko ako ngayon, hindi dito sa sinehan! May client pa akong mamayang 2, nakupo.” Iniling niya ang kaniyang ulo. “Pinaupo nga ako sa likod—farsighted naman kasi ako—pero kasi parang inaasahan yata ni Mr. Luna na doon kayo uupo, hindi sa gitna.”

“Eh, mali inaasahan niya.” Ngiti ni Jovea, “Maingat kami ni Goyong.”

“Dapat lang.” Ngiti ng mama. “O sha. Wala akong maireregalo sa inyo, pero aprub naman kayo sa akin, noon pa man.” Natawa siya ng bahagya, “Uuwi na ako sa studio. Siguro naiinip na mga alaga ko.”

Kinawayan niya ang dalawa, at mabilis nang umalis. Nagtinginan ang dalawa, at ngumiti si Gregorio.

“Tara, lunch?”

“Sige ba.” Ngiti ni Jovea, at inakbayan siya ni Gregorio. Sabay silang lumabas ng sinehang pinag-uusapan ang kakapanood lang nila na pelikula.

* * *

“Ano ba ‘yan. Kaaway ang kalaban, kaaway ang sarili. Nakakapagod.”

“Antonio, ‘wag nang mag-atubili kasi sa pagbabantay. Tiwala naman akong hindi sisirain nila Jovea ang ating tiwala.” Sagot ni Isabel, “At kita naman—maingat at mapag-alaga si Gregorio. Hindi ba’t kitang-kita na magiging matapat ang binata?”

“Hindi!” Sagot ni Luna, at nagbuntung-hininga siya ng malalim. Tinapik ni Paco ang kaniyang balikat, at sinandalan niya ang unan sa likod niya.

“Hinay-hinay lang.” Wika niya.

Tinitigan siya ni Luna, at nilayo ni Paco ang kamay niya mula kay Luna.

“Antonio.” Tinitigan ni Isabel ang kaniyang asawa, at nagbuntung-hininga muli ang lalaki.

“Hindi mo naman akong masisisi sa pag-aalala, Isabel. Anak natin ‘yan.  _Bunsong_ anak. Na  _babae_!”

“Siguro naman kayang alagaan ni Jovea ang kaniyang sarili.” Wika ni Isabel ng banayad. “Hay, Antonio. Kailangan mo talaga ng bakasyon.”

Iniling ni Luna ang kaniyang ulo, at tumayo muli upang maglakad. Nabigla si Paco, at nagmadali siyang ubusin ang kaniyang inumin.

“Teka—teka!”

Sumunod si Isabel ng mas banayad, at tuloy-tuloy lang siya sa pagtetext.

> _Attorney, hindi naman iligal ang ginagawa ni Antonio siguro ano?_

* * *

> _Hindi pa naman qualified as stalking iyan. Pagbigyan mo na asawa mo, alam naman natin kung gaano siyang masusi._

“Pole, parang may nagbabagabag sa iyo.”

May yumakap sa kaniya mula sa likod, at natawa ng bahagya ang abugado.

“Huwag kang magiliw diyan, Miong. Alam kong pinababantay mo sina Goyong.” Wika niya. “Tinext ako ni Goyong kanina na paawatin kita.”

“Alam ko, pero hindi mo rin naman ako masisisi.” Nagbuntung-hininga si Aguinaldo, at tinabihan niya ang kaniyang kabiyak sa kama, yakap-yakap na parang malaking laruan. Hindi siya pinansin ni Mabini, at patuloy pa rin siyang nagtetext.

> _Nanlalambing si Emilio. Guilty rin siya._

“ _Pole_. Ba’t mas pinapansin mo si Doktora?”

“Miong, sino bang nagturo kay Goyong na tawaging sawsawan si Janolino?”

“Ang daya mo.” Tawa ni Aguinaldo. “Ako ‘yun.” Tinakpan ni Aguinaldo ang cellphone ni Mabini at pinababa niya ito. “Ano, papagalitan mo ba ako?”

“Baka.” Sagot ng abugado. “Ano bang balak mo, ha?”

“Basta.” Ngiti ni Aguinaldo. “Magtiwala ka sa akin.”

Iniling ni Mabini ang ulo niya. “Alam mo, noon, mga ilang dekada na ang lumipas, sinabi rin ‘yan ng kapangalan mo sa kapangalan ko. Alam mo naman nangyari sa kanila.”

“Alam ko.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo. “Pero hindi katulad noon, natuto ako.”

“Talaga?”

Ngumiti si Aguinaldo. “Oo.”

Inalis niya ang cellphone at nilapitan niya lalo ang kaniyang kabiyak. Hindi na nila napansin pa ang reply ni Isabel sa telepono ni Mabini:

> _Sabi na nga ba eh. ‘Pag ang mga bata, nainis, baka kung ano naman ang mangyari._


	4. segue: maalden kita, 'tay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/132070457803/segue-maalden-kita-tay).

“ _Sir, unang una sa lahat, bakit naman kasing kailangan pang bantayan yung anak mo? Diba 20 years old na siya?_ ”

“Magiging 20 next month.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo, at inipit niya ang cellphone niya sa tainga niya gamit ang balikat niya. “At saka, hindi naman kung manggagago si Goyong o hindi ang pinapabantay ko—yung tatay ng nililigawan niya ang pinapabantay ko. Baka kung anong gawin sa anak ko.”

“ _Sir, kasama naman anak niya._ ”

“Maski na. Paano kung may nagbabantay din sa kanila galing sa mga tauhan ni Luna?”

“ _Eh sir hindi naman po yata mananakit sila._ ”

“Basta, Janolino, sundan mo sila, at least hanggang mall. Andun naman mga ninong ni Goyong, eh.” Nagbasag siya ng dalawang itlog, at hinalo ito pareho sa isang malaking mug. “Sila na bahala sa loob. Andun din si Mascardo.”

“…  _Kanina pa sila nakapasok, ser. Malapit nang mag alas-onse y media na nga eh. Ikaw po ba, lalabas ka ng bahay ngayon?_ ”

Sumilip si Aguinaldo sa pinto ng kuwarto nila ni Mabini, at ngumiti.

“Hindi siguro.” Sagot niya, at binatehan niya ang dalawang itlog sa mug. Dinagdagan niya ng asin at thyme. “Sige na, Janolino. Inaasahan kita.”

“ _Opo ser. Bye-bye po._ ”

Binaba niya ang telepono sabay ng pagpasok niya ng mug sa loob ng microwave.

“Miong?” tawag ni Mabini mula sa taas. “Nasaan ka na?”

“Teka lang!” sagot niya, at pagkatunog ng microwave, nilabas niya ang mug at nginitian ang nalutong itlog. “Paakyat na ako!” Sinaksakan niya ng kutsarita ang itlog.

Hindi pa siya nakakalayo sa kusina nang biglang tumunog ang kaniyang cellphone. Nabigla siya ng bahagya, at tinignan niya ang text. Galing kay Gregorio:

> _Salamat po tay. I love you rin po._

Napangiti siya, at binalik niya ang cellphone niya sa bulsa ng shorts niya.

“Ang cute talaga ng anak ko.” Wika niya, at tinuloy niya ang pagakyat sa hagdanan. Pumasok siya sa unang kuwarto—kuwarto nila ni Mabini, at nakita niyang may katext nanaman ang kabiyak niya.

“Si Doktora ba ‘yan?” tanong niya, at naupo siya sa tabi ni Mabini upang tignan ang cellphone niya. Nilayo ng nakatatanda ang cellphone niya, at tinignan niya ang hawak na mug ni Aguinaldo.

“Ano ‘yan, ba’t parang hindi amoy kape?”

“Bakit hindi mo sinasagot mga tanong ko?” Tanong ni Aguinaldo ng patawa, at napangiti si Mabini sa tanong niya. “Ako nauna sa pagtanong, hoy.”

“Oo, si Doktora ito. Nagrereklamo sa mga pinaggagawa ng asawa niya.”

“Let me guess. Pinababantay sina Goyong.”

“Galing. Siguro kung kinuha mo yung Bar exam, topnotcher ka.” Sagot ni Mabining pabiro ang tono, at tinawanan siya ng kaniyang kabiyak.

“Grabe. Low blow.” Sagot niya, at pinakita niya ang laman ng mug kay Mabini. “Nagluto ako ng itlog. Gusto mo?”

“Ang takaw mo.” Sagot ni Mabini, ngunit kinuha niya ang kutsarita na nasa mug, at kumain ng kaunting itlog. “Ang arte. May thyme pang nalalaman.”

“Syempre naman.” Tawa ng kaniyang kabiyak, “Dapat lang, para sa iyo.” Iniling ni Mabini ang ulo niya, at niyakap siya ni Aguinaldo. “O ano, babe na ba tawag ko sa iyo?”

“Kung ginawa mo ‘yun, ako mismo ang maglalakad ng divorce papers natin.”

Natawa ulit si Aguinaldo, at nilabas niya ang kaniyang cellphone. “Tignan mo ‘to. Pinadala ni Goyong kani-kanina lang.”

Tinignan ni Mabini ang text niya, at napangiti siya ng bahagya.

“Buti nalang lumaki siya ng ganito.” Wika niyang mahina, “… Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko kung…”

“… Kung maging katulad siya ng totoo niyang tatay?”

Tumango ng ulo si Mabini, at nagbuntung-hininga. “Hanggang ngayon, ginagamit pa rin yata ni Goyong yung apilyedo ng nanay niya.”

Doon, napatahimik si Aguinaldo, at sinandalan niya ang gilid ng kaniyang kabiyak. “Dati naman wala siyang interes sa paghahanap ng kaniyang magulang, pero ngayon…”

Sumimangot si Mabini, at hinawakan ni Aguialdo ang kamay niya.

“Ano ba kasing nangyari noon nag-usap sila ng tatay niya?” Wika niya, at doon, iniwasan ni Aguinaldo ang paningin ni Mabini. “Umuwi siyang may  _black eye_ , Miong. Hinding ‘walang nangyari’ ang matatawag sa pangyayaring iyon!”

“Alam ko.” Sagot niya. “Pero hanggang ayaw pa ring sabihin ni Goyong kung anong nangyari, hindi natin malalaman kung ano. Ayaw ko namang pilitan na magkuwento si Goyong.”

“… Oo nga.” Nagbuntung-hininga ang abugado, at tinignan niya ulit ang mug na hawak ni Aguinaldo. “Pahingi pa nga ng itlog.”

“Ito oh.” Binigay niya ang mug, habang hinihimas ang likod niya. Nanahimik sila habang kumain ulit si Mabini, at nang ibalik ni Mabini ang mug, ay hinalikan siya ni Aguinaldo sa pisngi. “Kalma lang. Malalaman din natin ‘yan.”

Tango lang ng ulo ang sagot kay Aguinaldo.


	5. Rusca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/131088898783/fic-masterpost).

Nabigla pareho sina Jovea at si Gregorio sa pinasukan nilang restaurant. Parang gawa sa kumikislap na ginto ang mga mesa sa dilaw na ilaw, at sa bawat mesa ay may mga magagandang bulaklak na rosas, kasing-pula ng dugo, at sila’y kay bango.

“Shet,” wika ni Gregorio nang napatigil silang dalawa sa pinto.

“Ang… ganda.” Tuloy ni Jovea, at nagtinginan silang dalawa.

Napangiti si Gregorio. “… Medyo romantic ah.” Napatawa siya, at hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Jovea.

“Excuse me, sir? Are you Gregorio Aguinaldo-Mabini?” may lumapit na waiter na naka-three piece suit pa, at parang nahiya si Gregorio sa suot niyang Star Wars na t-shirt.

“Uh, yes,” Napa-English pa siya tuloy.

“May I seat the both of you? Mr. Paterno had called us in advance regarding a reservation for you and Miss Jovea Hernando-Luna.” Tinignan din ng waiter si Jovea, at nginitian siya ng dalaga.

“Sure,” tango ni Gregorio, at sumunod sila sa mga hakbang ng waiter hanggang makarating sila sa isang lugar, nakalayo mula sa main area ng restaurant sa pamamagitan ng mga pulang pelus na kurtina. “Ay wow.” Napatulala siya habang naupo sila ni Jovea nang magkaharap.

“I will be back with the orders Mr. Paterno had us prepare in advance for you.”

“Thank you po.” Sagot ni Gregorio, at umails ang waiter.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa, ay napangiti siya. “… Grabeng first date ito, ano?”

“Oo nga,” humagikgik si Jovea, “High-class na resto, ha. Masyadong mabait sina Tito Pedro.”

Lumaki ng bahagya ang ngiti ni Gregorio. “Tinitito mo na rin sila, ha.”

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Jovea. “Ah, eh, kasi…” natawa siya ng bahagya, “Madaya ka, Goyong, kilala mo na halos lahat ng pamilya ko, pero ang kilala ko lang sa pamilya mo sina Senator Aguinaldo at si Attorney Mabini.”

“Pwede sigurong ‘Tay at Itay ang tawag mo sa kanila.” Napaisip ng sandali si Gregorio, at natawa siya. “Jovea, gusto mong pumunta naman sa bahay ko para makilala side ko?” Tanong niya, “Hindi siya kasing laki ng pamilya mo, pero…” Nagkibit-balikat ang binata, at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jovea sa tuwa.

“Siyempre!” Tango niya, “Magiging masaya pa rin ‘yan! Basta ba papayag sina Mommy. At, syempre sina… ‘Tay.”

Namula lalo ang mga pisngi ng dalaga, at parang lumaki ang puso ni Gregorio.

“Payag na payag ‘yang ‘Tay ko,” tawa niya, “Next week. Promise?”

“Promise.” Ngiti ni Jovea, at bago pang makasagot si Gregorio, dumating ang mga pagkain nila.

Shet. Steak, salad, may shake pa. Lahat, parang ang sarap, at tama nga—worth it ang two thousand pesos na gift check. Halos hindi sila mag-usap ni Jovea sa pagkabigla—ang sarap ng pagkain,  _tangina_ —nang biglang may narinig siyang kumatok sa bintana sa tabi nila.

Napalingon siya at—

“Pu _tang_ ina!”

Nabigla si Jovea. “Goyong?” Tinanong niya, at tumingin siya sa bintana. “… Kuya Rusca?”

Kaawa-awa ang istura ng binata sa labas, nakasimangot at halos mangiyak-iyak, nakaluhod sa malamig na sahig kahit naka-shorts. Nakatingin siya sa mga pagkain nila Jovea, lalong-lalo na sa bagong-latag na…

“… Yung ensaymada yata tinititigan ni Rusca.” Wika ni Gregorio, at ginalaw-galaw niya ang lalagyan ng ensaymada. Sumunod ang ulo ni Rusca sa pagtititig, at natawa siya ng malakas. “Jovea, yung kuya mo,” napatigil siya nang makita niyang nakasimangot si Jovea. “… Jovea?”

“Goyong, naaawa ako kay Kuya…” wika niya ng mahina. “Alam kong date natin ‘to, pero…” kinagat niya ang kaniyang labi sa pag-aalala, at sumilip siya kay Gregorio, tahimik na nakikiusap sa kaniya.

Nanlambot si Gregorio. “Paano naman akong makatatanggi sa iyo, Jovea?” tanong niya, at nabigla ang dalaga.

“Goyong?”

Nagtawag si Gregorio ng waiter. “Excuse me, can you call that young man outside in to our table? His name is Eduardo Luna. He’ll also answer to Rusca.”

Tinignan ng waiter si Rusca sa labas, nakataas ang kilay niya, pero hindi siya pinansin ni Rusca para titigan pa lalo ang ensaymada.

“My, uh…” napatigil si Gregorio, at tumingin siya kay Jovea.

“Girlfriend.” Wika niyang nananalig, at may kinang sa kaniyang mata na hinding-hindi pagkakasawaan ni Gregorio. Magabal siyang napangiti, at binalikan niya ang waiter.

“He’s my girlfriend’s brother.” Sagot niyang malaki ang ngiti, at tumango ang waiter bago umalis. Tumingin ulit si Gregorio kay Jovea, at nginitian siya ng dalaga. “… Girlfriend.” Wika niya, “Girlfriend talaga ba kita?”

“… Kung gusto mo. Boyfriend ba kita?”

“Iyon lang ang gusto ko.”

“Grabe.” Natawa si Jovea, at hinawakan niya ang kaniyang mga namumulang pisngi. “Ba’t ang sobrang galing mong magsalita ng ganyan?”

“Practice.” Sagot ni Gregorio, “Saka kasi, pagdating sa iyo, parang natural na lang silang dumarating.”

Dati, lang lakas niyang mangbola ng babae. Ngayon—lahat ng sinasabi niya totoo. Kakaibang babae talaga si Jovea. Lahat naman ng babae, sa totoo lang, pero kay Gregorio talagang katangi-tangi lang ang kaniyang kababatang kasama ngayon.

Ang pagkangiti ni Jovea, ang tawa niya sa sagot ni Gregorio—hinding-hindi niya pagsasawaan iyon. Kahit kailan.

“Mr. Aguinaldo?” tanong ng waiter, at bago pang lumingon si Gregorio, biglang may yumakap sa kaniya.

“Grabe, gago ka Goyong, mahal na mahal kita,  _shet_ ,” wika ni Rusca sa tainga niya, at tinulak siya ni Gregorio palayo.

“Huy, gago. Kay Jovea ka magpasalamat.”

Agad binitawan ni Rusca si Gregorio upang yakapin ang kapatid niya, at natawa ng malakas si Jovea. Napangiti si Gregorio, at tumingin siya sa waiter. “Thanks for bringing him in. Can we have the next dish come in?”

“Right away, sir.” Tumango muli ang waiter, at umalis, habang naupo na si Rusca sa tabi ni Jovea.

“O, ayan. Maki-kain ka na rin.” Wika ni Gregoriong patawa, at ngiti lang ang sagot ni Rusca bago tumira sa lalagyan ng ensaymada. Natawa pareho sina Gregorio at si Jovea, at hindi nila namalayan, ay umuusog-usog si Rusca para palapitin ang kapatid niya kay Gregorio.

“Shet,” wika niya pagkaubos niya ng isang ensaymada, at dumating ang dalawang plato ng spaghetti. “Nagpakain ka rito, Goyong? Ang yaman mo naman.”

“Hindi kaya ako,” Wika ni Gregorio, at umusog pa siya ng bahagya upang makalapit pa si Jovea sa kaniya. Ba’t siya lumalapit, hindi niya maintindihan, hanggang sa napagtanto niya na umuusog din si Rusca. Napangiti siya sa pagkaintindi.

Itong best friend talaga oh.

“Sina Tito Pedro at Tito Felipe ni Goyong ang nagpakain sa amin dito,” Sagot ni Jovea, “Ah—saka, Kuya, gusto kong bumisita kina Goyong, para naman makilala pamilya niya.”

“Bakit, manliligaw ka rin?” Tanong ni Rusca, at umusog pa siya ng kaunti palapit kay Jovea. Tinignan siya ng nagtataka ni Jovea, at umusog siya—hanggang sa nagkadikit ang mga tabi nila ni Gregorio. Napangiti si Rusca, at humiyaw ng mahina. “Yiiih. Date sila oh.”

“Pareho kayo ni Jose.” Tawa ni Gregorio, at tumingin siya kay Jovea. “… Pwede ba kitang akbayan?” tanong niya, at tumango si Jovea nang nahihiya.

“… Kung gusto mo.”

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Gregorio, at inakbayan niya si Jovea. Sumandal si Jovea sa tabi ni Gregorio, at natawa si Rusca.

“Shet, ang landi niyo.” Wika niya, at nabigla si Jovea, ngunit kinawayan niya ang kapatid niya. “OK lang, Jovea. Bet ko ‘yang Goyong na ‘yan eh. Alam kong seryoso sya.” Kinindatan ni Rusca si Gregorio. “Kinukuwento niyan lahat sa akin eh. Maniwala ka sa akin, Jovea. Hindi ka niya gagaguhin.”

Tinignan ni Jovea si Gregorio, at nginitian siya ng binata. Humagikgik si Jovea, at sumandal muli kay Gregorio. “Alam ko.”

Nagtinginan sina Rusca at Gregorio.

 _OK ka lang_? Tanong niyang walang boses, at tumango si Gregorio.

_Salamat talaga, Rusca._

“O sha!” Ngiti ni Rusca, “Akin yung isang spaghetti—sa inyo yung isa pa. Mahina kumain ‘yang Jovea na ‘yan eh!”

“Kuya! Nakakaubos kaya ako ng extra rice!”

“Sabi na nga ba eh,” Tawa ni Gregorio, “Kaya naubos agad kanin mo kanina.”

Namula si Jovea, at iniling ni Gregorio ang ulo niya. “Joke lang, Jovea. Tara, kain tayo.”

Sabay silang naghati sa spaghetti, habang si Rusca parang halos hinihinga niya yung pagkain niya, nang biglang—

“Ay.”

“Ah.”

Napatingin si Rusca sa kanilang dalawa, at napalakas ang tawa niya nang makita na kunektado si Jovea at si Gregorio sa isang noodle ng spaghetti.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss,” kantiyaw niya, “Kiss na ‘yan!”

“T-teka,” bahagyang nasindak si Jovea, ngunit napatigil siya nang tinitigan siya ni Gregorio. “… Goyong. Hin—hindi pa ako…”

“Jovea.” Lumapit bigla si Gregorio, at napairit si Jovea sa takot—ngunit lumayo rin si Gregorio, hiwa na ang noodle sa pagitan nila. Ngumuya ng sandali ang binata, bago lumunok at natawa. “Huy. ‘Wag kang kumain nang puno bibig mo.”

Namula si Jovea lalo, at pinunasan ni Gregorio ang dulo ng mga labi ni Jovea. “Dali, kainin mo na pasta mo, para mapunasan kita ng maayos.”

Agad na kinain ni Jovea ang spaghetti, at dahan-dahang pinunasan ni Gregorio ang bibig ni Jovea. Nasagi ng hinlalaki ni Gregorio ang mga labi ni Jovea, at nalagyan ito ng lipgloss ni Jovea.

“Ah, Goyong, yung daliri mo—”

Hinalikan ni Gregorio ang lipgloss ni Jovea sa daliri niya.

“Ganito na lang.” Ngiti niya, at tumagal ang moment niya ng isang sandali bago siya nasapak ni Jovea.

“H-huwag na huwag mo ulit gagawin iyon.” Wika niyang nauutal, at hinawakan ng kaniyang kamao nang mahigpit ang t-shirt ni Gregorio.

“Opo, naiintindihan ko po.” Sagot lang ni Gregorio, at nakangiti pa rin siya sa buong panahon ng pag-kain nila.

Si Rusca ngumiti lang, at oo nga, naniniwala siyang karapat-dapat si Gregorio sa kaligayahan niya ngayon, lalo na’t kung anu-anong klaseng kagaguhan ang pinagdaanan niya noong isang buwan lang.

Ayaw pa ring patawarin ni Rusca ang gagong tatay ni Gregorio na ‘yun. Buti nga’t nakaalis na siya patungong Amerika o baka lumabas ang pagiging marahas ni Rusca—isa sa mga maraming namana niya sa tatay niya, at isa sa mga katangihan niyang hindi niyang pinaghihiyaang ipalabas kapag kailangan ng mga kaibigan niya.

Kung nagagawa ng ama niyang magmura sa  _presidente_  at manguna sa digmaan, kaya niyang ipagtanggol ang kaniyang mga kaibigan, kailangan man nila ang tulong o hindi.

Natapos silang kumain, at pagkabayad, ay yinakap muli ni Rusca ang kapatid niya, bago yakapin din si Gregorio.

“Buti na lang, brod,” wika niyang mahina. “Maging masaya ka kasama ni Jovea, ha.”

Lumayo silang dalawa, at nginitian siya ni Gregorio.

“Syempre naman.” Sagot niya. “Maraming salamat, Rusca.”

Natawa si Rusca. “Ako nga dapat nagpapasalamat sa lunch. O sige, alis na ako ha? Sisigawan pa ako siguro ni Tatay.”

“Ay!” Nabigla si Jovea, “Pero, Rusca, hindi naman…”

“OK lang,” Nginitian siya ni Rusca. “Sige lang, enjoy lang kayong dalawa. Basta, Jovea, umuwi ka bago mag-5, ha?”

“Oo, Kuya,” Ngiti ni Jovea. “Salamat!”

Kaway lang ang sagot ni Rusca, bago siya umalis.

* * *

“Oo na, ‘tay, ang gago ko, ba’t ko pinayagan silang maglandian, blah blah—”

“Rusca.” Wika bigla ni Luna, at napatingin sina Isabel at si Paco sa kanila. “May problemang pinagdaanan si Gregorio diba?”

Napatigil si Rusca, at hindi siya kumibo.

“Rusca.” Hinawakan ni Luna ang kaniyang anak sa mga balikat niya. “Hindi ka nangyayakap ng kung sinu-sino nang basta basta. May pinagdaanan si Gregorio, ano?”

“… Opo.”

Nanahimik ng sandali si Luna, at bigla niyang nginitian si Rusca. “Mabuti’t isa kang matapat na kaibigan, Rusca.” Tumango siya sa pagkabigla ni Rusca. “Natutuwa akong lumaki kang ganito, anak.”

Napangiti si Rusca ng malaki.

“Salamat po, ‘tay.”

“O sha. Bumili ka na nga ng ensaymada mo para may mauwi tayo para sa iyo at sa kapatid mo.” Wika ni Isabel, at binigyan niya ng pera si Rusca. “’Wag mong kalimutan ang cookies and cream mamon ni Jovea.”

“Yess!” sigaw ni Rusca. “Salamat, ‘nay!” hinalikan niya si Isabel sa pisngi, bago nag-umpisang tumakbo, ngunit—

“Hoy,” Tawa ni Paco, “Kami ng tatay mo?”

Natawa si Rusca, at hinalikan niya rin sa pisngi si Paco at si Luna, bago siyang nagmadaling umalis. Nang nakaalis na si Rusca, nagtinginan ang tatlo, at si Luna tumingin ulit sa cellphone niya.

“O. Tawagan mo na siya, Antonio.” Wika ni Isabel. “Nang magkaliwanagan kayo.”

Sumimangot si Luna, ngunit pinindot niya ang luntiang pindutant para makatawag.

_CALLING: Emilio Aguinaldo._

“ _Hello?_ ”


	6. Paco Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/132408675938/firstdate-govea-55)

Napatigil si Aguinaldo sa pag-abot sa switch ng ilaw sa tabi ng kama nila nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Sa tabi niya bahagyang nagising si Mabini, at sumagot agad si Aguinaldo para makatulog ulit ang kabiyak niya.

“Hello?”

“ _Aguinaldo._ ”

“… Luna?”

“ _May tatanungin lang sana po kami sa iyo,_ ” Wika ng boses ni Paco, at napasimangot si Aguinaldo sa pagtataka. Naupo siya ng maayos, at sumandal sa ulunan ng kama. “ _Kung hindi naman po magiging invasive masyado_.”

“Tungkol sa ano?” Tanong niya.

“ _Si Gregorio._ ” Sagot ni Luna, at halos napatigil ang puso ni Aguinaldo.

“Bakit? Anong nangyari sa anak ko?”

“ _Hindi naman po sa ganun. Maayos pa naman po sila—kakain na sila ng lunch._ ” Sagot ni Paco bago man makasagot si Luna.

Sumilip si Aguinaldo sa orasan sa mesa niya. “… Ala-una na.”

“ _Kakatapos lang ng movie eh._ ” wika ng mahinang boses ni Isabel sa bandang likod.

“Ah.”

“ _Ay basta. Aguinaldo. May pinagdaanan ba si Gregorio kamakailan?_ ” Tanong ni Luna.

Napatigil si Aguinaldo, at sumilip siya sa tulog nang si Mabini.

“… Sandali lang. Lilipat lang ako ng kuwarto.”

Tumayo siya, at bago umalis, hinalikan niya ang sentido ni Mabini. Sinara niya ang pinto nang tahimik.

Gumalaw si Mabini ng bahagya.

* * *

Naglakad-lakad pa sina Jovea ng kaunti sa mall, nag-uusap lang tungkol sa kung anu-ano, (“Jovea, bagay sa iyo ang pink na lip gloss.” “Sa iyo, pula!” “Hm, oo nga.”) habang lumilibot, at iyon ang pinakagusto nilang bahagi ng date nila.

Ang simpleng pag-uusap at paglalakad, katulad ng ginagawa nila mula noon hanggang ngayon.

“Alam mo, Goyong,” Wika ni Jovea pagkalagpas nila ng tindahan ng laruan ng mga bata, “Magkaibigan tayo mula noong grade school. Ang tagal na nating magkakilala.”

“Oo nga,” Ngiti ni Gregorio, “Pero parang… kahit na kilalang-kilala na kita, gusto ko pa rin kitang lalong makilala.”

“Akala mo naman kikiligin ako.” Sagot ni Jovea, at sinagi niyang mahina ang gilid ni Gregorio. Natawa ang binata, at iniling niya ang kaniyang ulo. “Pero alam mo, mula noon… may gusto na ako sa iyo.”

Doon napatigil si Gregorio, at tinignan niya si Joveang hiyang-hiya. “Wow. Talaga?”

“Oo. Simula noong Grade 6 ako.”

Napatulala si Gregorio. “Pero noon—”

“Oo. Babaero ka na noon. Pero kasi, kapag pumupunta ka sa bahay kasama nila Kuya Rusca, Tito Manuel saka si Kuya Jose, ang bait bait mo.” Namula ang mga pisngi ni Jovea. “Sa bahay, malayo mula sa mga babaeng humahabol sa iyo, naging mapag-alaga ka. Kapag naiiwanan ako nila Kuya, ikaw ang unang bumabalik para sa akin. Ikaw yung tumutulong sa akin sa homework ko. Saka… kaming dalawa ni Kuya Rusca yung pinuntahan mo pagkatapos ng unang relasyon mo.”

Si Poleng. Oo, naalala ni Gregorio iyon. Ang bata pa nila pareho noon, parehong hindi alam kung ano nga ba talaga ang pagmamahal, at tulad ng maraming bata, pinaglaruan nila ito, at syempre, may mga masamang kabayaran ang mga paglalaro nila.

Buong gabing umiyak si Gregorio. Naalala niya ang tumutuklap na pintura sa pader ng kuwarto ni Rusca, ang mga stuffed toy niya at ni Jovea, nakapalibot sa kaniya habang nakayakap silang pareho sa kaniya, balut-balot ang mga comforter ng magkapatid—green kay Rusca at pink kay Jovea. Walang mga kapatid si Gregorio, at nasa biyahe ang dalawang tatay niya. Umuulan noon. Nakapatay ang mga ilaw, at hawak-hawak niya ang cellphone na binigay sa kaniya ng ‘Tay niya bago umalis pa-Kawit.

Hindi siya nangulila na wala siyang mga kapatid. Andiyan naman sina Rusca, at Jovea, at kahit yung mga magkapatid na Bernal, at sila ang naging mga kapatid niya sa mga panahong kinailangan sila.

Biglang hinawakan ni Jovea si Gregorio sa pisngi, at nagulat siya nang may pinunas ang dalaga na luha mula sa kaniyang kaliwang mata.

“Ang dami mong pinagdaanan.” Wika ng dalaga, “Alam kong may… nagbagabag sa iyo kamakailan. Si Kuya Rusca—hindi naman siyang basta-bastang nagyayakap ng tao, saka…” napatigil si Jovea, at hinawakan ni Gregorio ang kaniyang pupulsuhan. “… Saka nakita ko rin. Nakita kong may pagbabago sa mga mata mo. Nakita kong nalulungkot ka, sa dahilang hindi ko alam, at—” iniling niya ang kaniyang ulo nang buksan ni Gregorio ang kaniyang bibig upang magsalita. “Hindi mo kailangang pilitin sarili mong sabihan ako kung hindi mo kaya, Goyong.” Ngumiti siya. “Alam kong hirap kang pag-usapan iyon.”

Napangiti si Gregorio, at hinila niya si Jovea palapit upang yakapin.

“Maraming salamat, Jovea.” Wika niyang mahina. “Maraming, maraming salamat.”

Napangiti lang si Jovea, at yinakap niya rin si Gregorio.

“Walang anuman.”

* * *

Nagpasiya ang dalawa na pumunta na sa cafe kung saan galing ang regalo ng mga Bernal. Isa siyang maliit na cafe, bandang hilaga ng campus, at may tema siyang library, kaya tuwang-tuwa si Jovea nang pagpasok nila.

“Ang ganda ng lugar!” Ngiti ni Jovea habang naghihintay sila sa pila sa counter.

“Oo nga. Siguro alam ni Manuel na talagang magugustuhan mo rito.” Tumango si Gregorio. “Gusto mo bang dito na lang tayo tumambay ‘pag may break?”

“Kung OK lang sa iyo?” Tanong ni Jovea, at nginitian siya ni Gregorio.

“Syempre. Ikaw pa.”

Humagikgik si Jovea, at siniko niya si Gregorio. “Huy. Tigilan mo na yung breezy moves mo sa akin.”

“Eh ang cute mong mag-react sa kanila eh.” tumawa si Gregorio, at nagbuntung-hininga ang dalaga, ngunit alam nilang pareho na hindi siya naiinis kay Gregorio. “O sige. Mamili ka na ng gusto mong inumin.”

“Hm… Ah, yung white chocolate Americano.”

Napatigil si Gregorio, at tinignan niya si Jovea. “… Mahilig ka sa matapang na kape?”

“Oo naman. Writer ako, diba?” tawa ni Jovea, “Dugo ko ang kape, Goyong. Namana ko ‘yun kay Daddy.”

“May namana ka pala doon.” Iniling ni Gregorio ang ulo niya. “Grabe.”

“Ikaw ba?”

Natawa ang binata. “… Chai latte.”

Nagulat si Jovea. “Hindi ka mahilig sa kape?”

“Hindi sa ayaw ko siya. Hindi ako actually mahilig sa matapang na mga inumin.” Tumawa si Gregorio. “Nagkapalit yata tayo dapat ng hilig ah.”

Ngiti lang at tawa ang sagot ni Jovea.

Nang makapag-order sila, at nakuha nila ang mga inumin nila, naupo sila sa isang mesa malapit sa bintana.

“Malapit nang mag-alas-quatro.” Wika ni Gregorio. “Siguro pagkatapos natin dito, hatid na kitang pauwi.”

Tumango si Jovea, ngunit bigla silang nilapitan ng isang server.

“Excuse me po,” wika niya, “Compliments from the man by the counter.”

May binaba siyang dalawang slice ng cake—yung isa, tripe chocolate, at yung isa naman, sans rival. Nagulat ang dalawa, at napalingon sila sa kung saan tinuro ng server—at nakita nila si Paco, parang walang anumang umiinom ng house blend coffee.

“Tito Paco.” Wika ni Jovea, at nginitian sila ni Paco. Tumayo siya, at nilapitan ang dalawa.

“Nagpapatulong talaga sa mga bagong gising ang kape, ano?” Ngiti niya, at natawa ang dalawa.

“Tito Paco, hapon na hapon na po.” Sagot ni Gregorio, at natawa ang nakatatanda.

“Diba nga.” Sagot niya. “Jovea, Goyong, alam niyo namang pinapabantay kayo ng mga tatay niyo diba? Si Tito Tonio, sa iyo, Jovea, at si Senator Aguinaldo naman sa iyo, Goyong.” Naupo siya sa turo ni Jovea sa upuan sa mesa, at ngumiti. “Kamusta naman kayo?”

“OK lang naman po.” Sagot ni Jovea.

“Sa totoo lang po, kahit andiyan sila, enjoy naman po kami ni Jovea.” Sagot naman ni Gregorio. “Alam niyo naman pong wala kaming ginawang… kalokohan kaya po…”

“Oo nga,” Ngiti ni Paco, “Doon kami natutuwa sa inyong dalawa. Hindi niyo sinira ang tiwala na binigay sa inyo nina Madam Isabel, at talaga namang tapat na tapat kayo sa isa’t isa.” Doon, namula pareho sina Jovea at Gregorio, at tumango si Paco. “Nakakatulong nga naman kasi na mga kababata kayo. Magkakilala na kayo nang mabuti, at ikinatutuwa iyon ng mga magulang mo.”

Bahagyang natawa si Paco.

“Taga-dala lang ako ng mensahe, pero.” Nginitian niya pareho sina Jovea at Goyong. “Aprubadong-aprubado sa iyo na si Tito Tonio, Goyong. Puwede ka nang magpatuloy sa pagliligaw mo.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng dalawa, at natawa si Paco.

“Pero kasi, matagal mo nang nililigawan si Jovea, technically. Mula bata kayo hanggang ngayon, magkasama pa rin kayo—Jovea.” Nagulat ang dalaga, pero tumango siya. “Alam mo, puwede mo na nang sagutin ‘tong si Goyong eh.”

Namula si Jovea, at natawa silang dalawa sa pag-aalala sa nangyari sa restaurant.

“Actually nga po, Tito Paco, parang sinagot ko na nga siya eh.” wika ni Jovea, “Kanina po, sa resto.”

“Sabi nga raw ni Rusca.” Tawa ni Paco, at doon, nagulat ang dalawa. “Sabi niya na sinabihan siya ng waiter na ‘yun daw boyfriend ng kapatid niyang babae, tumatawag sa kaniya.”

“Ay,” tinakpan ni Jovea ang bibig niya sa gulat, ngunit iniling ni Paco ang ulo niya.

“Ah, basta. OK na kayong mga bata ha? Sa tagal niyong magkasama, para na ngang hindi first date ito eh. Parang hundredth date na nga.” Natawa si Paco. “O sha. Aalis na ako—Jovea, sa iyo yung chocolate, at Goyong, sa iyo yung sans rival. Sabi sa amin ni Senator Aguinaldo na ‘yun yung favourite mo raw.”

“Ay, opo,” Sagot ni Gregorio. “Tito Paco, salamat po. Maraming salamat po talaga.”

“Walang anuman, Goyong.” Ngiti ni Paco, “Mamaya, ha. Alas-singko. Iuwi mo bunso ni Tito Tonio.”

“Opo,” Tawa ng binata. “Pangako ‘yan po.”

“Buti naman.” Kinawayan sila ni Paco, at umalis na siya mula sa cafe.

Nagkangitian sina Jovea, at nag-umpisa sila ulit kumain.

* * *

“Alam mo, nag-enjoy ako ngayon.” Wika ni Jovea nang mahina, habang naglalakad sila patungong bahay niya. “Kahit nga na bantay-sarado tayo, parang… hindi ko sila namalayan.”

“Ako rin.” Sagot ni Gregorio. “Parang ngang masyadong mabilis ang araw ngayon.”

“Oo nga. Sana lagi na lang ganito.”

“Pwede naman.” Nginitian siya ni Gregorio. “Sabi nga ni Tito Paco diba…”

“Teka lang,” Tawa ni Jovea, “Maghintay ka muna. Darating din ang sagot ko sa tamang panahon.”

“Eh, ilang taon na hinintay ko!” Tawa ni Gregorio, at mahina siyang sinapak ni Jovea. “Oo na, hihintayin kita, Jovea, promise.”

“Talaga?”

“Gaano man katagal.” Sagot ni Gregorio, at doon, napangiti si Jovea. Tumigil sila sa harap ng pintuan ng mga Luna, at hinawakan ni Gregorio ang mga kamay ng dalaga. “O. Andito na tayo, just on time.”

“Buti naman.”

Kay ganda ng ngiti ni Jovea, doon at doon din. Sa ilaw ng lumulubog na araw, parang kumikinang ang mga mata niya, at kay lambot ng itsura ng kaniyang mga labi.

Kanina nga, natikman niya lip gloss ni Jovea. Cherry. Ang tamis, parang ang ngiti ng dalaga na kaharap niya.

Parang gusto niya ngang halikan eh.

Nagkatitigan sila ng mahabang sandali, at gumalaw na rin si Gregorio.

Hinalikan niya si Jovea—

Sa noo.

“Hanggang sa susunod, ha.” Wika niyang mahina habang papalayo. “Next week, sa amin ka naman magdalaw.”

“Oo naman.” Tawa ni Jovea, “Promise ‘yan.”

Ngumiti si Goyong.

“Bye, Jovea.”

“Bye, Goyong.”

Binitawan ni Jovea ang mga kamay ni Gregorio, at humarap siya sa pinto nila. Napatigil ang dalaga, at lumingon siya kay Gregorio. Sa isang maliit na sandali, nagtaka si Gregorio kung bakit—nang balikan siya ni Jovea upang halikan sa pisngi.

“Wala lang,” Wika ni Joveang tuwang-tuwa at parang naubusan ng hangin, “Ang tagal ko nang gustong gawin ‘yun.”

Napatulala na lang si Gregorio, habang binuksan ni Jovea ang pinto upang makita si Ruscang naghihintay sa daanan. Lumingon siya ulit kay Gregorio, at kumaway. Nakasagot pa si Gregorio ng kaway rin, bago siya kawayan ni Ruscang tawang-tawa, at nasara ang pinto.

Umuwi siyang lutang, tuwang-tuwa sa mga nangyari, at buong gabi bukambibig niya si Jovea sa kaniyang natutuwang mga magulang.

“Mabuti’t masaya na si Goyong ngayon.” Wika ni Mabini nang mabanayad, habang pinapanood niyang naghuhugas ng pinggan ang anak niya.

“Oo nga eh.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo, at inakbayan niya ang kaniyang kabiyak habang umuusog ng palapit sa sopa. “Buti na lang.”

Ngiti lang ang sagot ni Mabini, at lahat, muli, ay mapayapa.


End file.
